


You're A Sour Little Boy, With A Fragile Masculinity

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Protective Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Trans Jack Kline, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: chuck has seen jack as a threat since the nephilim entered the world, so when jack is at his weakest, he finally makes his attack but his attack isn't just some old fashioned smiting.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know chuck is mentioned in the summary but he doesn't become a thing until next chapter sorry skfjskfkskxks  
> ALSO  
> \- jack swears like a Fucking sailor but he's gen-z and thats just how we are  
> \- he's trans bc thats just how i write him.  
> \- lucifer just gives me transphobic vibes so he is in this fic.  
> \- this will get a little weird but ive written weirder.

michael squeezed dean's neck, admiring the struggling sounds that the hunter gave as he tried to breathe, "i could've done this quick, but i wanted to enjoy it." the archangel smiled, "that moment when the soul leaves the body.....it's _beautiful_." he added, tightening his grip on the winchester's throat, knowing that if he wanted to destroy this world then he had to destroy these overpowered hunters first.

but, like most things go, michael's plan wasn't going to go the way he wanted.

a loud flapping of angel wings filled the room before a golden blast of energy slammed into michael's chest, sending him flying into a nearby pillar and dean to fall to the floor, everyone's eyes landing on the nephilim who had just entered the room, "jack."

the young adult smiled a little at sam's voice, "i heard your prayer." he mumbled before another whooshing sound filled the room, lucifer appearing behind jack, "yeah, it's me, yay." the archangel smiled, knowing everyone in the room hated him with every part of them, including his own son that he was forcing to "bond" with him; you'd think he'd try to have a bond with his child before the kid turned ninteen, but whatever, jack was just going along with it so his actual family didn't get hurt.

lucifer leaned towards jack, "uh, we done, buddy?" he asked but the nephilim ignored him, glaring at michael as all the anger and hatred towards the alternate universe archangel boiled over; he had done so much destruction and caused so much pain for nothing other than his own shitty ego, killed people that jack cared about in apocalypse world and now he dared to crossover to a world that jack called home.

jack's eyes flared, raising his hand as he stalked towards michael, "you hurt my friends." he spat, clenching his jaw while clenching his fist and the archangel began to struggle as jack rearranged his insides, making michael's own grace work against him and blood begin to trickle from his eyes and ears, "you hurt my family!" he cried as he squeezed his fist tightly, the archangel letting out a pained scream as he collapsed to the floor, lucifer's eyes widening as he realized just how strong jack was, ".......woah."

"lucifer we had a deal!"

"okay, game over! let's go buddy!"

despite the obvious panic in lucifer's tone, jack didn't pay attention and he only kept his bright glowing eyes on michael, "let me finish." he growled as he stepped closer to the bleeding archangel, "you think that you're so fucking great, that you're steps away from being just as great as you're father---who is pretty pathetic too if you ask me." jack spat as he stood over michael, seeing fear in the archangel's eyes as he realized that he was no match for this nephilim, "you're more disgusting than any demon or monster i've ever met in my life, you've gone beyond satanic levels of fucked up."

lucifer cringed at jack's phrasing, "ouch."

jack crouched down infront of michael, "you're going to pay for the fucked up things you did to your world and it's people." he spat before raising a glowing hand, everyone's eyes widening as they realized what jack was about to do, "wherever i'm about to send you, i hope it's worse than anything you've ever fucking imagined." he added before grabbing michael's head, pressing his palm against the archangel's forehead and bright light shot out from michael's eyes and mouth whilst he screamed in pain.

jack removed his hand after a minute, the light fading away and showing burnt out eyes, michael's corpse going limp on the ground and jack stood back up, his eyes no longer glowing as he turned around, seeing the three men who had taken care of him as their own for the past four years staring with shocked but relieved faces, "nice work buddy, time to go now, c'mon!" lucifer suddenly exclaimed, snappimg his fingers in jack's direction, "what was the deal?"

"huh??"

"you and michael had a deal, what was the deal?"

lucifer stammered, obviously trying to figure out how to lie his way through this one, "lucifer gets you, michael gets our world; that was the deal." dean breathed out and lucifer shook his head, "no, that's not true!" he exclaimed and jack clenched his jaw, "is that why you were trying to get me to leave? telling me all these great things and how you'd show me all these great places all so that michael could destroy everything?"

"you were going to take him away?" castiel interjected, "leave us---his family---to die?!" he spat and lucifer raised his hands in defense, "okay, lets slow down a little! i'm not currently the bad guy here, the actual bad guy just got killed, so--" he rambled, but nobody was taking his bullshit, "tell that to maggie." sam spoke and jack tensed up at the mention of his sister; the sister that he swore he'd protect only to find her dead this morning, but since lucifer was so desperate to have him, he brought her back.

"what about maggie?"

"maggie saw the eyes of the person who killed her; the glowing _red_ eyes."

lucifer laughed at sam's words, "you're gonna believe this guy?! really?!" he exclaimed and jack stepped forward, eyes beginning to glow, "why shouldn't i? he actually treats me like his son, not a fucking bargaining tool!"

"sam's a manipulator, he'll say anything to get you on his side!"

"tell me the truth!" the young adult cried as he held out a hand, lucifer's eyes glowing gold and golden webs sprouting around his eyes as jack took control, needing to know what really happened, "......she saw me when i was scouting the bunker and she screamed, so i crushed her skull with my bare hands and it was warm and wet and i _loved_ it." lucifer smiled and jack's jaw trembled as he lowered his hand, glowing eyes fading back to their normal blue as lucifer snapped out of his trance, "you're a monster." jack spat, voice shaking with emotion as he felt sick to his stomach for even thinking that this bastard deserved a chance to be in his life.

lucifer's eyes flared red, letting out an angry roar that shook the ground and everyone covered their ears, except jack who stared him in the face; there wasn't a single thing about the archangel that terrified jack, he was just another pathetic prick that deserved to burn.

"alright, you know what? i tried with you, i fucking tried with you and your weird angsty bullshit and your ridiculous phase where you change what god, who gives such a huge fuck about what happens to his precious little humans, made you---"

sam laughed, "transphobia? really?"

"shut up, this isn't about you!" lucifer shouted before looking back to jack, "you didn't fucking try anything, everything you've told me is a lie!" the nephilim screamed, "because i told you what you wanted to hear! so fucking what?! i killed the girl! big deal, she's a human! she doesn't matter!"

"you killed my sister! it doesn't matter if she was a human or not! i'm human too, why the fuck didn't you kill me then?!" 

"that's the problem, you're too much like your mother! fuck, killing her was supposed to make you realize how weak and stupid humans are but then even stupider humans came into your shit life and ruined the entire plan!" 

jack froze at that, memories of finding his mother bled out with burnt out eyes on their kitchen floor and an unsolved murder case from five years ago flooding his mind, "it was _you_?" he spat and lucifer laughed, "who the fuck did you think it was? some other random angel?" he asked and castiel stepped forward, "jack...."

the nephilim held out an arm, stopping his real father from coming any closer, "i'll handle him." he mumbled and lucifer raised his eyebrows, "oh yeah?" he smirked as he stepped closer, "oh, we really could've been something; we could've remade the universe---we could've been better gods than dad." he sighed and jack stood his ground, prepared to fight, "i really wanted that, believe me i did. but, now.......i don't need you, anyway. i just need your power."

jack saw the archangel blade slip from lucifer's sleeve and lucifer raised his arm, jack catching it just as the archangel struck but lucifer grabbed him with his free hand and spun him around, pinning jack's back to his chest, "you wanna second chance, kiddo?" lucifer asked as jack struggled in his grip, "i'm gonna fucking kill you."

"good luck with that."

lucifer dragged the blade across jack's throat, grace immediately pouring out, "JACK!" dean screamed as lucifer inhaled the nephilim's grace, nobody able to do anything as jack was stripped of a huge part of himself, lucifer's eyes glowing gold as he took the last of it and he healed the wound on jack's throat, the blonde completely limp at this point.

in a fit of rage, sam lunged himself at lucifer, but a bright golden light filled the room and once dean and castiel's vision returned, lucifer had taken the two away.

  
**•••**

  
sam fell down onto the abandoned church floor with a thud, grunting as he got to his knees, "really, sam? hitching a ride? do you ever quit?" lucifer, who was holding a woozy depowered nephilim in one hand, "go to--"

"---hell. yeah, been there."

lucifer let jack go, shoving him a little and the blonde collapsed to the ground, really weak as his body tried to get used to his missing grace, lucifer paying him no mind as he kicked sam in the face, sending the hunter back down to the floor before he bent down, grabbing sam by the throat and picking him up, "you know, it's been real fun, but i think we should see other people, whaddya say?"

as sam gasped for air, jack slowly pushed himself up from the floor, determined to do something despite his aching body screaming at him to stay down, looking up to see lucifer press his palm to sam's chesting, the hunter screaming as the archangel used stolen grace to hurt him from the inside, "stop it!" jack screamed as he got to his feet, lucifer letting sam fall to the floor and turning to face the nephilim, "and why should i listen to you?"

jack swallowed, throat feeling painfully dry as he walked towards lucifer, "because.....i-i......" he stammered, trying to find a reason that would actually make sense but there literally wasn't one ans lucifer laughed, "nice try, sweetheart." he smiled before backhanding jack across the face, followed by punching him in the nose so hard that jack fell to his knees, topping it all off with another punch that sent jack to the floor, blood splashing onto the dirty ground benearh him; everything was so much more painful without his grace to protect him, blood leaking from his nose and his head spinning from the collision, making him dizzy and nauseous.

"i can always make more kids, it's sort of a trial and error thing."

jack coughed as he tried to push himself up, turning his head just in time to see sam grab lucifer from behind, but only to get punched in the face, "aw, daddy sammy coming to the rescuse." lucifer teased as sam scrambled to his feet, jack pushing himself up into a sitting position and looking up at the two, "jackie ain't really the sweet little princess that you thought you took in, you know?" he added and jack got to his feet, stumbling over to lucifer and sam, "your precious little kid over here has killed people, lots of blood on those hands."

sam clenched his jaw as jack looked up at him, face covered in blood and tears in his eyes, "i don't care, he's my son."

lucifer laughed, "so what? what's family done for anybody? my dad left, my brothers don't give a single shit and have tried to kill me too many times to keep track; family blows."

"family "blows" when you're a walking dumpster fire."

at jack's retort, lucifer slammed his fist into the boy's stomach, earning a choked groan as the wind got knocked out of him and he struggled to stay standing, but somehow managed, "i'm gonna prove it to you, sammy boy." lucifer smiled and sam laughed, "by what? killing me? go ahead."

"oh, i'm not gonna be the one to kill you."

"what?" sam asked and lucifer took out the archangel blade, tossing it on the floor in between the two, "i mean, i could do it myself very easily, but i'm feeling generous today so i'm gonna let the little one here do the honors---or, you do the honors and kill your little buddy. either way, only two of us are walking out of here."

".......no."

"well, if you pick that route, i kill both of you and the rest of the world. it'll only lead to improvement of course, humanity might get a second chance if they choose me as their true savior, i've earned it at this point."

jack looked down at the blade, looking back up at sam and back down to the blade, both of them unsure what to do, "c'mon guys, clock's ticking."

with a deep breath, sam walked forward, picking up the blade with shaky hands and looking up at jack, a wide smile spreading on lucifer's face, but instead of stabbing jack like lucifer thought, sam just held the blade out to jack, "kill me."

"what?"

sam grabbed jack's hand, forcing the blade into it, "you can stop him, jack, you can get your powers back." he breathed out as he removed his hands from jack's, the boy now holding the blade, "no, i-i can't beat him......" he stammered, hand shaking as held onto the blade and looked up at sam; he was powerless and weak, he had never been without his grace in all twenty years of his life, he wouldn't have any idea of how to defeat lucifer, not like this.

but........sam had done this before.

"you can."

"what?"

jack stepped away from sam, "i know you can beat him." he whispered and sam's eyes widened as jack moved the blade towards himself, gripping it tightly in his hands, "no, no, no! jack, don't!" he cried, moving forward but lucifer put a hand out, stopping him from advancing, "stop! jack!" he continued and jack looked up, "i love you. i love you and dad, and dean....i love you all so much." he breathed out, voice shaky and wet with emotion before he began pushing the blade into his stomach, blood gushing out and staining his shirt, the blonde clenching his teeth to try and hold back cries of pain.

sam shook his head, forcing his way past lucifer and lunging at jack, ripping the blade from his hands even though it was already buried halfway to the hilt and covered in blade, turning as quick as he could and slamming the blade in the archangel's chest before he could react, getting a choked gasp from the archangel and sam backed away as lucifer realized what was going on, letting out an angry cry before bright red light burst from his eyes and mouth, sam having to cover his eyes as the light was blinding.

jack couldn't help but stare as lucifer screamed, watching the archangel get burnt from the inside out, getting the painful death that he deserved, lucifer falling to his knees and screaming until he physically couldn't anymore, the light dying down and an eyeless corpse fell to the floor, wings burning into the ground.

"he......he's dead." sam stammered out as he staggered over to the corspe, in extreme shock and he turned to jack, who was hugging his bleeding stomach but smiling wide, "we did it." the hunter smiled and jack laughed humorlessly, a tear leaking from his eye before he coughed and swayed on his feet, sam snapping out his minor daze as he realized that jack was extremely hurt and practically bleeding out.

"shit, we need to get you outta here."

"wh-what about---"

"we'll take care of the body later, okay? you're more important right now." sam cooed and jack's knees buckled, the hunter catching him and he gently eased himself and jack onto the floor, holding the trembling boy to his chest before fishing into his pocket, finding his phone and rushing to call whoever's name he found first, putting the phone to his ear and waiting for someone to pick up.

"cas? i-i can explain later, but we got a problem, jack needs help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter but its where actual storyline starts skxnskxksk i get it if you suddenly delete this from your bookmarks

jack slowly sat up on the edge of his bed, head spinning with the movement and he grimaced, taking a deep breath through his nose as he held his head, hating that the stupid vertigo he'd been having for the past week was still as intense as it was when it started.

it had been a little over two weeks since lucifer and michael died, jack still getting used to no grace as he went about his life just as he did before, just now with a much lower pain threshold and a huge scar on his stomach that the archangel blade had left behind; explaining that wound to the doctors at the hospital had to have been really fun for sam, jack vaguely remembered hearing one of the doctors suggest a psychiatrist visit.

sure, like it was possible for him to tell a person about his actual problems and not be labeled as delusional.

jack sighed as the dizziness settled down, standing up and sluggishly making his way out of his room, the scent of whatever was being made in the kitchen by whoever hitting him like a truck and not in a good way, his stomach twisting at the smell but he ignored it, hugging himself and making his way into the kitchen as he needed something to drink to get rid of the awful dry feeling in his mouth and throat.

"it's alive!" dean teased as the young adult walked into the kitchen, jack rolling his eyes at the joke and making a b-line to the coffee pot, "got some breakfast ready for ya." he smiled and jack nearly gagged at the thought of eating, "uh......gonna pass, thanks though." he mumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table with his mug of coffee, sitting across from maggie as she ate her breakfast, "your loss, kid."

jack sipped on his coffee, the warmth feeling good on his throat but as soon as it settled in his stomach, a rush of regret went through him as the nausea increased, putting the mug down and resting his head on the table, "are you okay, jack?" maggie asked softly as if she didn't want dean to hear and the blonde looked up, giving his little sister a small smile, "all good, mags, just tired."

as if the world wanted everyone to know that jack was a shit liar, the smell of sizzling bacon filled the room and jack's nausea skyrocketed, his body letting him know that whatever was in him needed to leave and it needed to leave _now_ , so he got up out of his seat and rushed out of the room, barely making it the bathroom before he proceeded to puke his guts out into the toilet, an intense headache beginning to set in and jack groaned as he laid down on the cold tile; what would cost for him to get a fucking break? at this point, he'd do anything.

"oh, jack." he heard castiel coo, realizing that in his rush to get into the bathroom, he didn't even close the door behind him so his gagging had just echoed through the halls, "i don't feel so good." he mumbled, not even bothering to cover up anymore as he had been hiding nausea and dizziness for a week already.

the angel walked over to his son, bending down next to him and gently putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "do you want to go lay down?" he cooed as he brushed fringe out of jack's face and the nephilim nodded a little, castiel flushing the toilet for him before gently helping jack to his feet and guiding him back to his bedroom, knowing that the blonde could probably do all this himself but jack clearly needed some parental caring for right now, no matter how capable he was.

"get some rest, alright? i know you just woke up, but your body clearly needs it and hopefully you'll feel better if you do."

jack nodded, eyes already getting heavy now that his head was on his pillow again, castiel pulling the blanket over him and turning the lights off before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

  
**•◇•**

  
unfortunately, jack did _not_ feel better after some rest; actually, he didn't feel better for the next few days that followed, throwing up at least every day and he wasn't consuming nearly enough, plus whatever saltines and tea that was being forced into his system stayed down maybe half the time.

so, naturally, everyone was panicking about the fact that the newly-human's body was revolting against itself; "i mean, it can't just be a shitty flu, right? things like that blow over in less than a week."

castiel let out a sigh at sam's question, looking over at the hunter sitting at the map table, "honestly, it could just be the common flu, we have no idea how his body would handle something like that after having grace removed like he did." he shrugged and dean huffed a little as he put a hand to his forehead, frustrated that whatever was making the poor kid unable to keep anything down that wasn't water and crackers, "and you still can't see anything?"

castiel shook his head sadly, still unable to see whatever it was that was causing jack to be so sick because the ailment was blocking castiel's grace from finding it, "well, if it's blocking your grace then it can't just be a normal thing, it has to be like.......weird."

"weird is the best word you could come up with for that?"

"oh sorry, what's the word you would have used?"

"celestial or ethereal."

the three men at the table turned as they heard jack's voice, the blonde having walked in at some point and standing in the hall entryway, wearing a baggy hoodie with such faded pink floyd art that you could barely even tell that's what it was, said hoodie being one of the few things that was his mom's and that he's kept; "glad to know that even in your sickness you're as snarky as ever." dean muttered and jack smiled, walking over to the table and sitting down in a chair, "you feeling any better?"

"i guess so, i only got sick once today."

"it shouldn't even be once, bud."

jack just shrugged, "i dunno, i'm probably dying." he mumbled and before any of the adults could comment on his joke, they were interrupted, "that's the most accurate answer any of you have had."

everyone turned at billie's voice, wide eyed at the fact that the horseman was now in their home and that she heavily implied that jack was dying, "......what the hell?"

billie ignored dean's comment, looking over to jack, "in your situation, death is very possible but there are ways that we can prevent that from happening." she spoke and jack stared at her with wide eyes, "not to be an asshole, but what the fuck do you mean that i'm dying?" the young adult asked, "when you were born, almost the moment, god viewed you as a threat."

"how am i threatening to the dude who made _everything_?"

"you're an archangel nephilim with abilities that are inches away from overpowering god's own, with just a few divine powerups, you'd be very well able to end him for good." 

jack raised his eyebrows, making a "well damn" facial expression, "so, chuck's killing him how? giving him the flu?" sam interjected and billie shook her head, "if you're killed by god himself, there has to be a life at hand to keep the balance in the world. so, he figured why not kill two birds with stone and put the life into jack, making it so that the child would practically drain the life out of him."

"you're saying that chuck knocked him up because he was afraid of a child?"

jack rolled his eyes, "i'm not a child." he mumbled and dean waved him off, "chuck's been planning this for a long time, ever since jack came into the world he's been plotting what to do to get rid of him so that he could remain the most powerful." billie continued, crossing her arms over his chest, "and now that jack is human, he took his shot and now is focusing on bigger things while he waits for jack to be gone."

"what's he doing after he kills me? like, how am i stopping him from doing his big plans?"

"you aren't neccesarily stopping him, he's just taking extra caution as he writes a new story."

"a new story?" castiel asked and billie sighed a little, "chuck's been planning a new version of this world, his favorite world. he wants to strip it clean and recreate it so that there isn't any flaws in his eyes; he's been rather busy with eliminating every other universe and he's leaving this one for last. but, there's a way to stop him." she explained before looking over to jack, "if you had your grace back and followed some simple instructions, you could kill him and stop him from destroying this world."

"what about jack dying? shouldn't we focus on that first?"

"getting grace would stop him from dying at all, the only reason the childbirth would kill him is because his body isn't strong enough to handle it. chuck made sure that your human body wouldn't be able to make it through that, but if you weren't human---"

"---i'd be fine." jack finished for her and billie nodded, "not that it won't be terribly draining, but you'll survive."

"what i don't understand is why chuck would even make it possible for him to die in the first place, i mean he's _god_ , didn't he make that all possible?"

billie looked to sam's at his question, shaking her head, "he had to make his death possible becaude if he hadn't then only one world would be existing, if he had built himself in with the perfect harmony then it would've all crumbled."

"so, i'm in god's death book?" jack asked and billie nodded, "you're one of the only pages." she informed and jack fell silent, putting a hand to his stomach as everything billie was telling them began to set in, "how's jack gonna kill god? you said that he needs to follow some "simple instructions", what does that even mean?" dean asked and billie sighed a little, "it's complicated and it would be best for me to inform you one by one, for instance the first thing that jack needs is a new grace to replace his own."

"again, how?" 

"i will bring it in when the time comes, all i can tell you to do for now is wait and go about your lives, i'll focus on chuck."

without another word, billie vanished and everyone stared at the now empty space, "well......that happened."


	3. Chapter 3

"i got here as quick as i could, how is he?"

"well, uh---"

before sam could even get a proper start to his sentence, rowena began to speak again, "i brought the book of the damned!" she announced as she placed her bag down on the map table, pulling said book out, "which....you _stole_." sam spoke and rowena looked up at the hunter, "which i _borrowed_......amongst the ruckus of everyone coming in from that other world but we can talk about that later." she corrected, "just how sick is jack?"

sam faltered at that, having been the one who called rowena here and told her the situation with jack after about a month of anxiety; none of them really trusted billie's plan, but they couldn't really object, so they reluctantly did their best to "go about their lives" like the horseman said to do. but, after a month of waiting and eventually seeing jack's pregnancy symptoms reach the point where he was unable to leave his bed because everything was spinning was something that his guardians just couldn't deal with anymore.

thus, sam called rowena and gave a vague description of what the nephilim was dealing with.

"yeah, uh, about that....."

rowena furrowed her eyebrows, "is this a trick samuel? i thought were beyond this." she asked with obvious anger, "no, no, jack _is_ sick, i just......i left a few details out." he explained badly and rowena only narrowed her eyes at him, still suspicious and sam sighed a little, "okay, so lucifer stole jack's grace as you know and he was fine for awhile until he started getting sick and then billie came by and we found out that chuck---"

"---is an asshole that wants to kill me."

sam looked up at jack's voice, rowena turning at the sound and they saw jack walk in from the hallway, wearing the pink floyd hoodie again, "you want me to fix _god's_ work?" rowena asked as she turned back to sam and the hunter shook his head, "no, what chuck did isn't something that jack wants to get rid of, we just need it to be checked on."

"it sounds like you're asking me to perform a sonogram."

".......well......"

rowena turned to jack, sam's words only confusing her and jack didn't speak, just grabbing onto the loose fabric of the hoodie and pulling it tighter around his waist, causing the new bump to his belly that had started developing to become visible, "oh." rowena mumbled and jack chuckled under his breath, "yeah, we're all still getting used to it." he replied and rowena shook her head a little, "it would've been easier if you had just told me the boy was pregnant, samuel, there was no need to dance around the subject."

before sam could reply, rowena picked up her bag and walked over to jack, taking the blonde's hand, "i'm going to make us some tea and then we're going to chat, alright?" she cooed and jack stammered for an answer, rowena noticing the mild shock and confusion and she chuckled, "we'll get to the checkup eventually dear, don't worry about that. i just would like to catch up with you, sound good?"

jack nodded, feeling like he didn't have much of a choice and rowena took him to the kitchen, sam watching them leave the room before shaking his head to himself and walking off to find the others.

  
**•••**

  
rowena quietly stepped out of the infirmary, shutting the door behind her and looking up at the three adults, worry filling all of their faces as they looked at her, "it's strange, the magic barely got through whatever wall that child has built around itself, but thankfully i got a brief look before it forced me out."

"and?"

rowena sighed a little, "things are well for the moment, but his body is struggling to keep up with the child's needs. whatever species chuck put inside him, it's destroying him from the inside as it grows. if he remains human, he will barely even make it to final term." she explained sadly, "is the child a nephilim?" sam asked and rowena shook her head, "not exactly, there is something divine about it but according to what you've said about nephilim pregnancy, this seems to be intense but in a different way. honestly, the baby might even just be so strong because chuck wanted it to be jack's end, it seems like just an average pregnancy but to an extreme."

"but you mentioned some, like, magic forcefield that you could barely get through?"

"sounds to me like chuck just didn't want angelic interference and got a little lazy with the details, i mean i was able to get through for enough time to see the problem; jack just needs grace again if he's going to make it, like billie says."

"well, if it's grace that he needs, he can have mine." castiel spoke without even hesitating, rowena giving him a warm smile, "no, dear, it won't do. jack is an archangel nephilim, he needs a stronger force, along with magic to get it to fuse with his body." she explained, "billie said she'd bring grace when she can get it, he'll be fine until then, right?" sam asked and rowena shrugged, "i mean, he should be fine. unless she brings it right when his labor begins, then since his body would be under so much stress already, it would be too frazzled to fuse with the grace."

"great, all we can do is fucking hope she's quick enough."

sam shrugged, "she said she had a plan for him, i don't think she'd delay on something like that." he reassured and dean pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated that they had to deal with more waiting before the kid that he saw as a nephew could have a chance at surviving.

  
**•◇•**

  
jack looked down at the black wooden box in his hands, running his thumbs over the sides; it had been a month since rowena had come by for the first time, and a little over two months since billie had exposed chuck for the bastard he truly was. things were still weird as hell amd everyone kind of walked on eggshells around jack, knowing that the blonde was dealing with some intense shit right now and while they didn't want to hover, they couldn't just leave him be.

over the last couple months, jack has gotten tired of being asked how he felt, but he knew that his family was just worried and trying to make sure he felt as comfortable as he could as the baby grew and his physical health went back and forth on "i'm not doing too bad" and "i feel like i'm decaying". at this point, he had just decided that staying in bed and watching youtube or marvel movies was the best way to go until billie showed up with the grace he needed.

speaking of billie, she had dropped off this small black box earlier today, everyone knowing what it held and after a quick call to rowena, the five gathered in the infirmary to hopefully make jack feel a lot better.

"are we.....are we sure this is actually going to work?" jack mumbled as he looked up from the box in his hands, looking so damn tired and like he just wanted to go to bed, "it should work." castiel replied, wanting to reassure his son but none of them really knew if this was going to work or not, they'd just have to see.

jack looked back down at the box, taking a deep breath before he opened it, seeing a glowing vial of grace inside and a small roll of paper, reaching inside and picking up the paper, unrolling it and seeing a paragraph of latin written in almost perfect font, looking over to rowena and handing it to the witch, "i think this was meant for you to read."

rowena gave him a small smile as she took the paper, giving it a look over before nodding to herself, "are you ready, jack?" she cooed and the blonde looked back down at the box before picking up the vial of grace inside and holding it delicately in his hands, looking over to his family and swallowing thickly before his eyes went back to the glowing vial, ".........yes."

once jack unscrewed the lid of the vial, bright blue grace immediately flowed from it and rowena began the incantation as he let it enter his mouth, feeling the warm energy begin to course through his body and try to comfortably settle inside, all muscles in his body tensed up as he awaited for something to happen.

the lights in the infirmary began to flicker, jack feeling the baby fluttering around inside of him as it reacted to the grace, the blonde groaning a little at the strange feeling before his muscles relaxed as the grace spread a comforting warmth throughout his body; everyone stared at jack, anxiously waiting to see if this was actually going to help him or not, the room so silent that you could almost hear the high pitched ringing of the grace as it settled.

jack slowly raised his head, eyes opening and his irises flaring a bright golden color, something that the group hadn't seen in quite a long time, the blonde blinking a couple times before his eyes went back to normal and he put the vial back in the box, setting it down on the floor before he stood up, "there's......something."

"something good?" castiel asked and jack smiled a little, pacing a bit to see if anything would cause a bad reaction, "i think so." he grinned and the tension in the room was lifted, everyone exchanging relieved and joyful looks, "definite improvement." jack added as he looked up at his family, putting his hands on his belly and smiling, "that's....that's great!" sam beamed and jack nodded, actually feeling pretty well for the first time in awhile.

that was until his head began to pound and he grimaced, moving a hand to his head and the tension in the room returned, "jack?" dean asked, but the blonde didn't respond as his head was starting to hurt really bad and the rest of his body felt weird, legs shaking a bit and causing him stumble, "did you say the words right?!" the eldest hunter shouted at rowena, the witch looking up at him with wide eyes, "i did!"

jack held his head, breathing deeply as the aching reached migraine territory and he looked up at castiel with such fear in his eyes that the angel's heart broke, going over as his son began to sway on his feet, but jack's body went limp before castiel could reach him and he crumbled to the floor, "jack!" everyone cried in unison and castiel rushed over, bending down and gently pulling jack into his arms, the nephilim completely limp and feeling hot to the touch, almost like the new grace inside of him was going crazy.

"what the hell's going on?"

"i-i don't know." castiel stammered as he carried jack over to a bed, gently laying him down and putting a glowing hand over the boy's forehead, brows furrowing in frustration as he still couldn't see what was wrong with him, looking over to rowena and the witch immediately understood what the angel was silently requesting, going over to where jack was to give the boy a look over and castiel walked back over to the winchesters, who were just as worried as him but gave rowena the space she needed to check on jack, backing away to the staircase and observing from there.

"i just don't understand what could've gone wrong; could his body, or maybe the baby, have rejected it?" sam mumbled and castiel shrugged, "i'm not sure, it's plausible." he mumbled, all of them watching as rowena slowly waved her hands over jack's body before she put her arms back to her side, walking over to the adults, "so?" dean asked and rowena looked up at them, "despite the alarming reaction, everything seems to be fine. the grace is adjusting to his body as well as the child's, i think his body just isn't used to a grace anymore so it had a bit of a panic, shutting down for a moment to collect itself."

the three relaxed at rowena's words, "so.....what do we do now?"

rowena looked over to jack, "i suppose you should just treat this as any other pregnancy; make sure he's caring for himself, keep a close eye on him to see if anything seems strange, and follow billie's plan." 


	4. Chapter 4

on the list of things that sucked beyond all levels of suck, jack was definitely adding "carrying the child that god magic'ed into your womb" to it; maybe it was just extra shitty because chuck wanted him dead, but jack sort of wish chuck had just thrown him into the empty five months ago instead of putting a child that grows at hyperspeed and destroys him from the inside.

he might as well have been carrying a fucking symbiote for five months.

"hey mary, you know where the archangel blade is?" jack mumbled as he walked, more like waddled, into the kitchen and mary looked up from the dishes she was washing, seeing the boy that she viewed as a grandchild leaning against one of the kitchen chairs, his round belly making his usually very big hoodie stretch to accommodate, "um, why?"

"because i'm going to cut this fucking kid out of me."

mary turned off the sink, wiping her hands off on a nearby towel, "sweetheart, that won't work the way you want it to." she cooed and jack whined, "i'm so tired and everything aches and i want an alien to stop doing somersaults inside of me in the middle of the fucking night." he complained, putting his head in his hands and mary walked over to him, "it should be very soon, baby, just a little longer."

jack groaned, putting his hands at the bottom of his back and stretching a bit, "i'm done with waiting, i just want to have this baby and turn the bastard into a pile of fucking ash."

mary smiled, pressing a kiss to jack's head and rubbing his back soothingly, "there are plenty of ways to induce labor if you want to try them out." she cooed and jack shrugged, "i don't even have the energy to bounce on a yoga ball." he mumbled, "certain foods can get it started, i can run to the store for you really quick to get some stuff." she informed and jack smiled, liking the idea of just snacking on something to get this heavenspawn out of him, "that would be amazing, mary, thank you."

"i'll do that and how about you just relax in the bath for a bit? it'll probably help the soreness."

jack nodded, rubbing a hand over his face before he made his way out of the kitchen, walking into the map room as walking through it would get him to the bathrooms faster.

but, before jack could even make it into the opposite hallway, a tight pain crashed into him and he let out a choked cry, being taken by surprise as he put his hand to his stomach. mary entering the room with her phone and keys in hand, but upon seeing the blonde boy stagger over to the map table with his face screwed up on pain, she immediately rushed to his side, "hey, what's going on?"

"either the most intense braxton hicks ever or the baby has finally decided to get the fuck out."

jack was no stranger to false contractions, having been feeling them for the past few days, but something told him that this was the real thing as breathing normally was proving to be rather difficult, only able to get small pants out as his lower body burned, gripping onto the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white, "fuck, i change my mind, i don't want to do this."

"you can't keep the baby from being born, jack."

"oh, i bet i can."

mary sighed a little, "sweetheart, i know it's scary, but you're having the baby now and we need to prepare things." she cooed and jack looked up at her, "what do you need me to do, jack?" she added and he swallowed thickly, "uh......i-i guess just let people know that it's started, especially rowena." he replied, not really knowing what to do at the moment as he was sort of freaking out, but mary nodded, "alright, i'll let her and the others know, we'll get you settled in the infirmary just in case things progress quickly." she cooed and jack nodded, going with mary to the infirmary and sitting down on the nearest bed, rubbing his belly as mary started making calls.

**•••**

ceiling lights flickered as jack breathed through another contraction, having been laboring for several hours now and it felt like centuries had passed, each cramp getting more intense than the last and draining what little energy jack had, making it very difficult for him to do anything other than cry and breathe heavily; letting out a whiney groan as the contraction faded off, jack laid his head on the mattress of the infirmary bed, rowena putting a cool cloth on the back of his neck to try and keep him from getting overheated, his grace going insane and causing his temperature to rise and fall at random.

"this fucking _sucks_." he spat, pulling his shirt off his belly, feeling too hot and wanting to cool off in any way possible, "i know, dear, but you're getting closer." the witch cooed as she moved damp strands of hair from his forehead, heart aching at how exhausted the poor boy looked already; she wasn't lying to him, jack was getting closer to actually giving birth, just a couple more centimeters and he should be ready, not to mention that they needed his water to break.

jack just grimaced, putting a hand to the side of his belly as the baby visibly rolled around inside of him, only adding to his discomfort, "i just want this to be over." he breathed out, wishing he could just curl up in bed and sleep, but the chance to do that was over ten contractions ago, rowena giving him a sympathizing smile as she rubbed his back, "you're doing so well, jack, it's going to be okay."

jack smiled a little as he looked at rowena, closing his eyes for a moment as he rubbed his belly in slow circles, "do we still have ice?"

rowena reached for the cup on the bedside table, looking inside it and seeing that the ice chips that she had gotten for jack awhile ago were gone, "i'll go get some." she cooed before making her way out of the infirmary, seeing jack's guardians gathered in the main room, some sitting at the table and others pacing as they waited for jack to have the baby, respecting his privacy and staying out of the room no matter how badly they wanted to see him.

"how's the kid?" dean asked upon noticing rowena's entry, the others looking in her direction as they waited for an answer, "he's exhausted already, chuck definitely made this as painful as he could." she replied, able to feel the worried tension in the room, " _but_ , he's getting closer to actual birth, which will probably get started once his water breaks."

"it still hasn't broken? it's been hours."

rowena opened her mouth to respond to sam's question, only to hear a distant yelp from the infirmary and everyone turned at the sound, "fuck-! dad!" jack called from the other room, castiel jumping out of his seat at the panicked cry and practically sprinting to the infirmary, rowena close behind him as the two rushed to get to jack, entering the infirmary and seeing the blonde gripping onto the bedframe with one hand and cradling his belly with the other, his shorts having a giant wet patch and liquid dripping down his legs as he breathed heavily, sounding like he was starting to really panic, castiel wasting no time in going over to jack's side and the blonde immediately clung to his father.

castiel gently eased jack and himself down onto the bed, keeping a comforting hold on the boy as rowena rushed around them, collecting the supplies she needed and makimg sure everything was ready, "castiel, help him into position, please." she requested and the angel nodded, carefully helping the nephilim sit up against the bed frame and jack pushed off his bottoms, castiel laying a sheet over him to give him some form of privacy, jack resting a hand on his belly and pressing his lips together to stop them from shaking, "what's wrong, jack?"

the boy looked up at his father's voice, "i don't wanna die." he whispered, barely able to get the words out and castiel took his hand, "you're not going to die, jack, your grace will make sure of that." he cooed, jack going to say something but stopping as contraction hit, subconsciously squeezing castiel's hand and scrunching his face up, beginning to push without warning and the angel's eyes widened.

"rowena---"

"i'm here, i'm here." the witch interjected as she made her way onto the bed, a cart of supplies next to her and she moved the sheet, putting a gloved hand on jack's knee as she waited for the baby's head to appear, "don't overwork yourself, jack, taking it slow isn't a bad thing." she reassured, not wanting jack to do too much at once and get stuck near the end, the nephilim barely acknowledging her advice as he stopped pushing, breathing heavily and leaning his head back, not stopping for long before going right back to push as his body forced him to do continue, the intense burning that was moving down his body increasing the longer he paused.

the lights above them flickered wildly as jack's growl of pain escalated into a scream, the farthest fluorescent light shattering as his angelic voice peaked through, making rowena's ears ring but she didn't pay it any mind, focused on helping jack deliver and nothing else, waiting the scream out before using a mildly damp wash cloth to wipe away some blood from jack's skin as the head slowly crowned, "jack, stop pushing, just breathe." she ordered and the blonde did as he was told, taking short but heavy breaths and feeling head inch its way out, whimpering as it popped out.

"alright, we're getting to the end now, only a couple more pushes and it'll be over---well, except the afterbirth if you even have that."

jack groaned, "oh joy, more things to push out of me." he mumbled, tone dripping with sarcasm and exhaustion, shifting in place a bit before pushing again, but a lot of the force he had applied to the last pushes wasn't there anymore, the baby barely moving and rowena feared that what she tried to prevent was happening, "you need to push harder, dear, not much is happening."

"i can't, i can't."

"you have to, jack."

with a whine, jack tried pushing harder and while it was obviously a major struggle for him, he managed to get enough force in that the baby's shoulders began to ease out, letting out a weak yelp as the burning sensation was accompanied by a stinging, pausing and trying to get himself to find the energy to get this damn kid out, but his body just didn't have what it needed and he could barely get himself to push, his legs shaking and body nearly numb from pain, knowimg that he didn't have a choice anymore.

so, with the energy that wasn't even there, jack pushed as strongly as he could, rowena helping ease the baby out and the nephilim felt all the pressure leave his body, eyes falling on a squirmy goo-covered newborn girl, "you did it, jack." castiel cooed and jack let out a breathy laugh, so fucking drained that he felt dizzy but also happy that it was all over, leaning against his father and the angel smiling as he wrapped an arm around jack's shoulders, rowena taking the baby to clean her off.

jack fell quiet, letting out a small sigh as he sunk into castiel's embrace, the grip he had on his father's hand going limp, "jack?" the angel asked and he moved his hand to jack's cheek, tilting the blonde's head back to get a look at his face and seeing that he was definitely unconscious, worry spreading throughout castiel's body, but a quick look over with his grace reassured him that jack was very much alive, just extremely overworked and his body needed to replenish his energy somehow.

**•◇•**

  
jack slowly opened his eyes as he woke up, seeing that someone had moved him from the infirmary to his bedroom and he grimaced as he shifted in the bed, the soreness from giving birth still very prominent and he rubbed at his eyes, clearing his vision and looking around the room, seeing the crib that he had struggled so hard with a couple weeks ago in the corner but with no baby inside.

despite the aching of his lower body, jack got himself out of his bed and slowly made his way out of the room, walking through the hall and following the faint sounds of people talking, ending up in the kitchen mary and rowena were gathered, sitting at the table that had a small bassinet next to it so that they could keep an eye on the newborn; "hello." jack spoke softly to get attention, everyone's heads turning at his voice, "hey sweetie, how you feeling?"

jack shrugged at mary's question, "sore, but im okay." he smiled before looking to the bassinet, slowly making his way over and peering inside, seeing a baby with curious blue eyes and little bits of blonde hair, "is......is she human?" he asked as he looked up at the adults next to him, "surprisingly yes, completely human." rowena informed and jack looked back to his daughter, who looked at him as she stuck her fist in her mouth, the boy smiling at her and gently picking her up, "she's so pretty."

"did you find a name for her?

jack nodded at mary's words, "kelly. her name is kelly."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
